Painful Origins
by Lady TM
Summary: A one shot about Mahariel and Tamlen's relationship that came to mind as I started a new game.


A short story I made as I started a new game. Because I definitely wanted to be up late and crying to myself as I wrote this out.

* * *

Thalia had only recently received her vallaslin, favoring Andruil. She was still getting used to seeing the arrow patterns and the lines going across her cheeks. Tamlen had gotten his half a year earlier, always deflecting any conversation regarding _them_ with a small grin and saying, "We will talk about this later." She was getting anxious, wondering if he had not wanted her after all.

Currently they were approaching the cave the shems had told them about, Tamlen much more eagerly than her, always soaking up any fact of their heritage that he could. It was only his urging that kept her from turning back.

As excited as he was, he could sense the nervousness about her lifelong friend. They paused at the entrance. They talked as they tried to both calm their nerves and steel themselves for what may come.

He asked why she was not helping Master Ilen as she was supposed to. She blushed and looked off to the forest. "To be with you." Not daring to look at him, she could hear the chuckle and smile in his voice as he said that is what he thought.

Tamlen rambled on about the architecture and a secret book of the Keepers, pacing the entrance and trying to peer into the dark. Suddenly she said, "Thanks for covering for me."

He looked back at her, slightly surprised. "Of course, you know I would do anything for you," he said simply. They locked eyes at that, laughed bit awkwardly before looking away. "But, let us leave that talk for once we are back at camp. Let's explore more of this cave."

Her heart racing a mile a minute, but not for the unknown that was currently ahead of them. She was eager to finally have this talk.

She nodded and followed him into the darkness.

After their fighting through the cave and halls, they finally came to the end with the statue and the mirror. She could almost _feel_ the thick, sickly aura that came from it. She _begged_ him not to touch it, pleaded him to back away. His curiosity got the better of him and he touched the cursed thing. Tamlen started spouting off visions that she could not see. She could hear the panic in his voice rising. She shouted his name, _Tamlen,_ reaching forward to pull him away.

The mirror exploded. She blacked out.

She only came to for a brief moment, a shem talking to her, carrying her. She passed out again, not waking for 2 days.

Upon waking, she had so many questions, her biggest being _Where is Tamlen?_ No one could, or maybe would, tell her. All they did was ask if he was truly missing.

She wanted to shout. To scream. _Of course,_ he was missing. If he was not, he would be at her bedside, praying for her to wake up, or she would be there for him. They were supposed to be talking about being bonded together. She _would_ find him, she wanted to snarl at everyone saying otherwise. She knew that they did mean well, but she was despondent.

Thalia sat on the ground, feeling a part of her was missing, tears streaming down her face as the Keeper told her to return with Merrill to try and find him.

But she never did, not even a body.

She could not accept that he was gone.

She had gotten her vallaslin. They were going to talk, she thought as she let the waves of sadness overtake her again once she got back to camp.

The Keeper seemed to know what was on her mind. "I know what you two were supposed to discuss at the end of your venture. I know he would still want you to have this."

Marethari handed her a beautifully patterned ironbark ring. The lines reminiscent of her tattoos. She held it close to her as she sobbed, begging the Creators for Tamlen back. She prayed to Falon'din to care for him if he would not give him back.

She was forced to leave, to go with Duncan to cure her. She said her goodbyes, possibly forever. Everyone looking so sad and telling her how sorry they were that he was gone. Thalia couldn't tell if it helped or not.

Thalia leaned on Duncan as they left, great sobs wracking her as she left her clan, her life, her heart.

Her Tamlen.


End file.
